


I'm Like a Lawyer With The Way I'm Always Trying To Get You Off (Me & You)

by AutumnBlueWylde



Series: Infinity On High [4]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Cabeswater - Freeform, M/M, Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnBlueWylde/pseuds/AutumnBlueWylde
Summary: One shot of Adam, Ronan and Opal in Cabeswater





	I'm Like a Lawyer With The Way I'm Always Trying To Get You Off (Me & You)

The leaves couldn’t settle on a colour. Cabeswater couldn’t sift through and decide. Between Ronan’s hate fuelled anger, Opal’s pure innocence and Adam’s usual smorgasbord of undisclosed emotions, the foliage above them was a kaleidoscopic acid trip, a rainbow painted canopy. Opal was eating the flame coloured leaves she could reach. Only the ones that looked like they could set Ronan on fire. Not that he needed it. He looked as though he was ready to spontaneously combust. Or just flat out explode. His rage was boiling over.  
“Every time!” He seethed as he paced, heavily, between the rocks that sliced out as though carved by his own wicked smile. “Every fucking time I go back to Henrietta.” He stopped. He didn’t look like the malice infused boy Adam had known before. He was petulant. Tantrumming. Adam had to keep from smiling, but if Ronan stomped his feet, he’d lose it.  
Propped up in the grass on his elbows, Adam had to ask, “What happened?”  
Ronan threw himself onto the floor in front of Adam. Legs drawn in, knees up, elbows resting on them. “I feel like all the promises I made last year are turning into apologies for this year. Like I’m burning all my bridges.”  
Adam raised an eyebrow a confused prompt for Ronan to continue.  
“I just know I’m burning bridges with near enough everyone I talk to. Like Jiang. Remember our run in?”   
Adam did. Things were actually burned that evening.  
“I don’t want to talk about it anymore.” He felt like a failure.   
He just stared at Adam. It always made him feel better. Pretty, young Adam. Who wasn’t any better off for going to College. Neither of them were. Their loneliness when they were apart was bulletproof. Nothing could distract either one of them from the fact that the other wasn’t there.  
So this, sitting in Cabeswater, was like a honeymoon for them. A small vacation where they could doze lazily and wake up next to eachother.  
Ronan played with his wristbands. A bad habit he could no longer bear but, it was his to keep.  
Opal came screaming from behind the dreaming tree. Her teeth stained red from the leaves. Her eyes huge. She lay on the grass between Ronan and Adam.  
“You know,” Adam remarked, “the best way to make it through this feeling is to realise that two out of three, ain’t bad.”  
Now was Ronan’s turn to raise an eyebrow.  
“You have us,” He ruffled Opal’s hair, “You don’t need anyone else.”  
Ronan just blinked.  
“Shut up, you sentimental fuck.”


End file.
